Cellular Biology Service and Shared Instrumentation Component ? Project Summary The objective of the Vision Research Core is to enhance the productivity and efficiency of the research programs of the UW vision scientists, with special priority given to investigators holding NEI R01 grants. The core achieves this objective by: (1) giving investigators and their laboratory personnel access to resources that are outside the resources of individual R01 grants, (2) giving investigators and their laboratory personnel access to technical expertise that is outside the scope of individual labs, (3) providing training of laboratory personnel to enhance the capacity of individual labs, and (4) providing a culture that promotes collaboration. The Cellular Biology Services and Shared Instrumentation Component achieves this goal ? by providing access to state-of-the-art confocal and electron microscopes, ? by providing dedicated technical assistance in the use of the component?s microscopes, ? by providing assistance and training in preparation of tissue for microscopy, ? by providing assistance and training in image acquisition and analysis, and ? by maintaining component equipment in good working order through service contracts.